e y e s
by planariang
Summary: Bagi Nash, Seijuurou adalah ayah paling menyebalkan sedunia. (kazusei; nash; au)


**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Sabtu sore menjelang senja, Nash memilih kabur dari rumah. Opsi yang lebih baik ketimbang mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan mendengar ceramah beruntun sang Ayah. Menjejalkan earphone dan memutar musik sampai volume tertinggi pun percuma. Selain karena gendang telinganya yang terancam rusak lebih cepat, entah bagaimana suara tenor Ayahnya tetap saja terdengar.

 _Sungguh, mengapa makin hari Ayah makin menyebalkan saja?_ Gigi digemeletukkan sengaja. Kaki Nash dipaksa melangkah lebar-lebar setelah berlari cukup lama. Dengan uang saku pas-pasan di tangan, Nash tak yakin dia bisa pergi jauh-jauh. Game center pun tidak bisa dijadikan pilihan—padahal, kapan lagi dia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat itu selain sekarang, sebelum Ayahnya menemukan dirinya tidak ada di kamar.

Oh ya, oh ya. Ayahnya pasti akan mendatangi kamarnya. Sebentar lagi kelas piano-nya dimulai dan Ayah _pasti_ akan datang ke kamarnya. Nash sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Ayahnya; tidak sekarang, tidak juga untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Biarlah dia dianggap anak hilang walau sebentar. Tapi, kemana dia harus pergi? Menemui Papa? Tidak, tidak. Itu pilihan yang buruk, Bung. _Tidak._

Papa memang orang tua favoritnya sepanjang masa, tapi ia akan tetap memarahinya kalau tahu Nash kabur dari rumah.

Beberapa hari ini Papa sedang sangaaat sibuk. Tim basket asuhannya sebentar lagi maju ke Interhigh. Latihan dilipatgandakan. Bukan hanya murid-muridnya saja, Papa juga mesti menemani mereka berlatih, mengatur strategi, mempelajari lawan, dan lain-lain, sampai Nash hanya bisa menyapanya ketika sarapan dan sebelum bantal menjemput mimpinya saat malam. Papa terlalu banyak ikut campur, tapi itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pelatih yang disukai anak-anak. Dan dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan—Takao Kazunari selalu seperti itu sepanjang waktu Nash mengenalnya.

Inginnya, Nash pergi mengintil Papa, menonton murid-murid Papa berlatih basket, atau ikut bermain kalau diizinkan (dia lumayan jago, kalau boleh sedikit membanggakan diri). Sesungguhnya masih lebih baik daripada ditinggal di rumah berdua dengan Ayah yang sama-sama sibuk tapi masih bisa membuat Nash sibuk dengan ini dan itu.

Kata Papa, tiap Nash mengeluh lelah lewat telepon atau berbicara langsung di dalam kamar, Ayah begitu karena dia sayang padanya. Tapi, siapa sih yang tidak muak dan merasa terkekang bila seluruh waktu luangnya dipakai untuk belajar? Shuuzou saja masih diizinkan bermain ke game center tiap akhir pekan. Padahal Ayahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Ayah Nash—bukan ayah kandung, lagipula Paman Shintarou sampai sekarang masih belum menikah; Papa pernah bilang Paman Shintarou itu aseksual (sambil terbahak dengan ucapannya sendiri, menyakiti perutnya dengan lelucon yang tak lucu sampai matanya basah). Nash tak tahu apa arti aseksual karena Ayah langsung menghardik Papa saat ia bertanya, _aseksual itu apa?_ (Itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.)

Paman Shintarou—ah, mungkin dia bisa membantu. Dan lagi, ada Shuuzou yang bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa Nash memilih datang ke rumah kawan Papa dan Ayahnya.

.

Bunyi bel mengalihkan Shintarou dari laporan yang dikerjakannya. Kaleng _oshiruko_ yang diletakkan tak jauh dari laptop mengurang kalornya. Panasnya hangat-hangat kuku saat diteguk satu dua kali.

Ia hanya sendiri di rumah. Shuuzou pergi ke rumah neneknya—orang tua Shintarou—dan akan berada di sana sampai Minggu sore, menghabiskan waktu dengan kakek dan neneknya dan membiarkan Shintarou mendapatkan ketenangan barang sehari. Bukan berarti Shuuzou adalah anak yang nakal—sebenarnya dia memang nakal, tapi Shuuzou adalah anak yang penurut bila itu datang kepadanya.

(Bagi Shintarou, Shuuzou adalah _lucky item_ berjalan. Beberapa tahun tinggal bersama, kecanduannya pada Oha Asa juga ikut luntur sedikit demi sedikit. Namun apabila Shuuzou sedang tak ada, resahnya tak memegang _lucky item_ tetap kembali; terlihat dari tangannya yang memelintir boneka kelinci mini pada sebuah gantungan kunci— _lucky item_ cancer hari ini.)

Alisnya naik satu saat ia membuka pintu. Dia kira dia menemukan Shuuzou kembali di depan rumahnya setelah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi di hadapannya berdiri seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak angkatnya. Nash, bocah dua belas tahun itu berdiri dengan muka penuh harap diperbolehkan masuk. Di punggungnya tercangklong ransel yang agak berisi. _Mau apa anak Bakao datang kemari?_

Shintarou berlagak seolah sedang membenarkan kerangka kacamatanya yang melorot sedikit, sebelum bergeser ke pinggir dan membuka celah pada lawang pintu rumahnya supaya dapat Nash masuki.

"Shuuzou di mana, Paman?" adalah yang ditanyakannya pertama kali saat Nash sudah berada di ruang tamu. Ranselnya diletakkan di pojok sofa, sedangkan dia duduk tak jauh dari ranselnya, agak ke tengah sedikit, sofa yang didudukinya muat untuk tiga orang.

Shintarou menghilang sebentar, tahu-tahu muncul dengan kemasan susu kotak rasa pisang. Dari awal, Nash sudah terlihat sangat kehausan. "Pergi ke rumah Kakek dan Neneknya," balasnya. Nash menerima susu kotak yang dangsurkan padanya dengan gumaman terimakasih yang hampir tenggelam.

Susu diseruput rakus lewat sedotan. "Kapan pulangnya?"

"Besok." Shintarou mendengar dengusan di sela-sela seruputan yang berisik. "Kenapa?"

"Mau ngajak Shuuzou main, Paman. Ini kan hari Sabtu."

"Kenapa tidak dari pagi? Sebentar lagi kan malam. Ayahmu mengizinkanmu keluar jam segini, memangnya?"

Nash berjengit. Bukan reaksi yang diharapkan, tapi sebelumnya sudah Shintarou prediksi bahkan sejak bocah di depannya muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. Seijuurou bukan tipikal orang tua yang akan mengizinkan anaknya pergi keluar begitu saja seorang diri, lagipula.

"Paman, jangan marah ya," ujar Nash pelan. Kotak susunya disimpan di atas meja, entah apakah masih bersisa atau sudah habis. "Aku kabur dari rumah."

 **tbc**

.

.

.

 **footnote** : sumimasen maaf hampura mianhamnida. ini cuma ada empat chapter, atau tiga, atau lima. semoga aja sebelum eg 8 keluar udah beres. semoga aja seminggu lagi juga beres. semoga aja dua hari lagi chapter dua apdet. kapan ya gue bisa ngetik 4k+ buat satu chapter btw.

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
